A Day At The Beach
by KingIradescense
Summary: Just a bit of fluff. Reason for inspiration? Read; the inspiration will be 'hidden in the text'. But yeah, this is fluff. T for slight language.


~No One In Particular's POV But Kinda Following Rin's POV!~

It was summer break, and everyone had gotten a load off. After a short debate on what to do, Shima and Rin managed to convince the others - except for Izumo - to go to the beach where Shima, Rin, and Izumo had had the 'mission'. When they got there, it was just after lunchtime, and there were hardly any people; but they were slowly filling back in.

So... to the beach!

(Line Skip)

"Shut it, Rooster!"

"Why don't you do the same, blue-haired monkey!?"

While Rin and Bon were busy arguing, everyone else was having their own conversations. Sort of.

Shiemi and Yukio were having a friendly conversation. Y'know, between long-time friends.

Shura and Izumo weren't necessarily having a conversation, but from time to time they commented to each other.

So, eventually, Rin left the argument himself, gripping the ends of his shirt and pulling down, then adjusting his swim shorts.. And Bon found another argument to throw at him. But, if he had thought about it, he probably would have known the answer and kept his mouth shut, but he didn't bother to think about it this time.

"Besides, why are you even wearing a shirt? No one else is." Rin just stared at him, somewhat awed at the stupid question. "My tail, dumbshit."

"You're..." Bon paused, and made an 'o' with his mouth. Rin just shrugged and kept walking, seemingly heading to the nearest water sports activity center. This seemed to catch Yukio's attention.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" Rin just shrugged again, looking at different posters decorating the small structure. "I dunno, still deciding what to do. Maybe I'll go kayaking." Yukio just sighed and resumed his conversation with Shiemi. Minutes later, Rin had put on an over-sized life vest and walking over to an employee who already dragged a kayak to the water along with a paddle. Another few minutes later, he was making his way out to sea. Bon watched him for several minutes and shrugged, starting a conversation with Konekomaru.

Rin got so far out that a wave pushed him to shore and turning his boat sideways at the same time, ultimately causing the kayak to flip over. He quickly resurfaced, though, easily flipping the kayak back over and climbing back into the boat and making his way back out. No one really noticed the first time, but it didn't really matter to Rin at the moment, anyway. He wasn't close enough to shore to tell what anyone's reaction was, anyway. But then it happened a second time, this time a wave coming up from the left and from the front at the same time. He repeated his previous action, and continued paddling. And then he flipped a THIRD time, for the same reason he flipped the first time. No one really noticed yet. They were all absorbed in their own activities, which wasn't a bunch of conversations anymore. Now, Shima was helping Shiemi build a sandcastle, Konekomaru was reading a book on the shore, Yukio, Bon, and Shura were absentmindedly floating around, and Izumo was doing the same thing, only with a tube and a bit further out.

Meanwhile, Rin had gone out even further to where it was calmer. With his luck, though, the paddle fell out of his hands and into the water, and Rin, being Rin, lunged for it and fell out of the kayak, flipping it in the process. At the same time, the over-sized life vest slipped off over his head and a current pulled him down at the same time. It didn't look like it from above water, but underwater it was much clearer and much, much deeper. Before he knew it, he was quickly getting deeper. 10, 20, 30 feet. He stopped at about 40, though. He panicked and found himself hyperventilating.

And then he realized that he was hyperventilating underwater. And not drowning. And then he realized how warm he felt, especially around the torso. Looking down, there were blue flames flickering in and out of his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Rin then proceeded to pat himself down to make sure he was alive. He turned around in the water, and stared at what he saw. There were rocks and caves and fish everywhere. He smirked to himself and began swimming closer to it all.

"This... is... AWESOME!" He fist-pumped and began to swim down, getting a close-up look at it all.

~Meanwhile, Back On Shore~

Izumo yawned and stretched in the tube, unconsciously turning her head to look out to sea. But Rin was nowhere in sight; just a flipped over kayak and a paddle. Her neck went cold as she ended up flipping herself over while trying to swim back to shore, resurfaced, and actually began to swim back to shore. Shiemi was the first to notice the frantic-looking Izumo and call out to her.

"Izumo, is something wrong?" She waved at the same time, curious to what could have gotten the normally-cool-headed Izumo so worked up.

"It's... It's Rin!" She yelled in response, stopping where she was.

"What about Rin-sama?" Shiemi yelled in her own response.

"He... he capsized, but I couldn't see him anywhere!" Izumo stuttered out. This caught the other's attention.

Needless to say, they spent hours searching for Rin. Before they knew it, it was nighttime and the beach was closing, so everyone had gathered on the beach.

"I'm worried about Rin-sama..." Shiemi mumbled. Bon mumbled something and Yukio nodded solemnly, his expression remaining stoic.

"Why're you worried about me?" A sudden voice behind them snapped them out of their thoughts. Reflexively, everyone turned to face the source of the voice, and there stood Rin about another 7 feet up-shore, soaked to the bone and grinning from ear to ear.

"DON'T YOU GO SCARING US LIKE THAT YA DAMN MONKEY!" Bon was the first to react, almost instantly, sending a punch straight to Rin's jaw.

"...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, ROOSTER?!"

* * *

_Rin: That... was... so... FUN!_

**Yukio: ...You were gone for hours.**

_Rin: IT WAS STILL FUN!_

Scarlet: I'd have doing it. But, unfortunately, it wasn't my idea. It was Alexia's idea.

Alexia: Well, I'd love to admit it. SO I WILL! THIS WAS TOTALLY MY IDEA AND NOT SCARLET'S!

Scarlet:...GET BACK HERE!

Alexia: NOPE! (Runs off and circles back.) I got this idea while on vacation. I capsized several times and got this idea.

Scarlet: SCREW YOU AND YOUR INSPIRATIONAL KAYAK!

Alexia: I STILL HAVE IT! (Continues running, carrying a one-person kayak over her head.)

Scarlet: GIMME THE KAYAK!

Alexia: We'll see you all next time! (Closes the curtain as she passes by the rope.)

* * *

Well, Alexia told you where the inspiration came from. Cya'll later!

Das vedania


End file.
